Faye
by Mrs.andMr.Mistoffelees
Summary: Ummmm just read plz and tell me what u think!


I was odd, you could say. I wasn't talking about my black hair and green eyes, I was talking about my mind. My mind saw things other oridany people can't see. You would think it is cool. Huh? Well sometimes but the other times get me into serious trouble. I'm what you call precognition, retrocognition, and I know, pretty hard to , precognition is where you know about the furture, before something is knowing about the past and clairvoyance is when you know something happened when you are not actually there well, something like was like any other day.I was getting dressed for my shift at the community library when something stopped me dead in my was something or someone outside my small light green house, something i didnt like.I focused harder and harder and figured out the thing was non human.I was sure the thing was staring in my window.I quickly grabbed the knife and 9x19mm handgun off the bed.I spun and turned around and shot at the window, but the only thing I saw was the glass shattering in a million little pieces onto my floor.I silently walked into my living room and caught a glimpse of the thing running into the woods.I frantically checked all the windows and could not see the thing anymore, but there was no way i was going out there just five minutes went by and nothing happened i was pretty sure the thing was gone.I finished getting ready and was on my way to work in no time.I got there ten minutes late, but we didnt stay busy on was very cold so i wrapped my coat more closely around me and marched up the stairs."Hello Faye" said Mrs. was a old sweet lady with completly grey hair that was always kept in a neat bun on her was wearing a pink sweater and darker pink slacks."Hi Mrs. Grace, are we busy?" I asked nonchanlty."Nope not busy at all ."That was weird she never called me Ms. before.I dropped it, it was no biggie.I went to work stacking books and returning them to their spot."Excuse me" said a sweet gentle male voice.I looked at him and he sure was nice to look at."Yes" I said my voice clear and sure."Do you work here?""Yes i do, did you need something?"I was looking him up in had dark honey blonde hair that was shaggy and deep hazel was masculine and looked very good in his tight black shirt and jeans."Yeah, can I get a job application for here.I love books and I heard they were hiring."His voice went all admiring when he said books."Okay, yeah come with me, we need more employes we only have four." "Yeah well i hope they hire me" wow he really wanted this job you could hear it in his voice."I'm sure they will." I said my voice mattery of factly.I showed him to and then I went to get a job application for I came back he was humming a tune I recognized immeditley.I smiled and walked over to him and placed the application in front of him."Here you go I hope you enjoy filling it out" I said jokingly, and he smiled.I never got your name."I said casually, no need to sound eager."Oh yeah, I'm Lucas by the way" he said and smiled a wide grin.I laughed because he was just to cute."Well my name is Faye" I held my hand out and he took grip was firm and strong but i could probably take him if it came to a fight."Well I have to get back to work, nice meeting you.""Yeah nice meeting you too" he grined another silly grin.I couldn't help it, I opened my mouth and a bubbling laughter came was still smiling while I went back to where i was working before.I started stacking and placing the books the time i was done with that there was more books waiting to tire me.I took a break after fiteens minutes of stacking and had a cup of coffee was sweet and made me feel alot better than I had when I came shoulders had been tense for too long and when i realxed them it was sore.I took another drink of my coffee and shifted but i didnt feel the fimilar shape of my gun on my i remebered I left it on my that was not good but at least i still had my knifes in my my realxing fiteen minutes, i worked up front checking books out for people.I really hated working in this area i had to tell people "thank-you" and "come-again"over and nah it is super fun was almost closing time so I rounded up my stuff and went to the .Grace was still here so i clocked out and i was driving i concentrated on my my woods,my room,my window...I felt it.I swirved on the road and put the car to a complete thing was in my house in my kitchen,in my bathroom, and in my this point I was furious.I pushed the gas pedel to the floor and drove like a maniac to my I was a couple hundred feet away i stoped the car and got out.I moved silently into the night which was a bad idea because I only had my knifes and my fists.I looked into the house with my mind and the thing was tensing and my cover was blown it knew i was there.I ran inside and went straight to my bedroom and there it stood.I never saw anything like it the thing was scary and was black and the skin of it looked like black running water except the water was smooth without the had a humane kind of form two legs two arms and everything else but it was eyes were wide and completly black I mean the whole eyeball.I was scared really scared.I flung the knife and it caught it but droped it and and cried out in pain.I caught on fast the thing didnt like moved towards me but I was to fast.I ducked and grabed the gun off the bed.I shot three times into the thing's was hurting i could tell but I wasnt done.I grabbed it and let go immeditley and fell backward.I had the gun in my hands but I could not thing was leaving so i shot one more time and got it in the let out another cry of pain and ran and i remeberd touching the thing I was filled with pain I could not eplain pain that was was something I never seen before and i have seen you look at my back and all the scars you would belive me in a heartbeat.I got them scars on my back from a put up a good fight until i found a stake and staked him.I know i know old school, right?Well i did not have anything else so i had to be resourceful and i you stake a vampire they do not turn to dust they turn to ancient bones that have finally lived long have to burn the bones or another vampire can bring them back with a ritiaul.I thought of the thing again and was on my feet slowly.I went to my good ole computer and typed in .I was there in no time,to other people it might look like a regular book website but nope.I logged on and the website was not about books anymore it was full of wanting me to find a killer and kill them.I have two jobs well libary and this.I kill a monster and get paid for is how it works grieving families want there family members killer dead and i am the person they call.I have to be careful because would not want the vampy's and other monsters trying to kill me every chance they got.I clicked on a message and read: Dear Faye my daughter was killed last Monday and the police can not find the you find him and kill him for me?I am offering a large amount if you do this little thing for me.I hope you will and the amount i am willing to pay is 10,000 for your doing this for would mean the world to me if you did this.I love my daughter and i want to bring her killer to you aggree to do this, contact me at this ,Charles.I was way too busy to find killers right now so he would have to wait.I did not have a clue about how to find out what that thing was so i logged off and turned the computer off.I sat there staring out my window I jumped up and then there was a knock at the door.I walked slowly over to the and asked who it was."It's Lucas" said a fimilar voice.I opened the door slowly and his facial expression changed.I guess i looked pretty messed because he was babbiling about stuff i could not understand."Are you alright?"he looked so cute i smiled but my smile must of looked crazy."Yes i am fine and what are you doing at my house?"i never gave him my adrress or even invited him over i was curious to see what the answer looked embarrrsed "well i kinda followed you home"he admitted and his cheeks were a bright pink.I giggled i know crazy considering i just fought off some thing but i did. 


End file.
